


My Other Half

by Tphantomhive13



Category: Original Work
Genre: A+ Parenting, Angels, Demons, Depression, Drama, Guardian Angels, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Explicit Sex, Soul Bond, dad issues?, demons have souls, fandom references, he's hiding in the cloooset, it'll ruin the mood of the story sorry not sorry, religion references, soul mates, there are song lyrics in here, trigger warning just in case
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-05-20 13:14:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6007468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tphantomhive13/pseuds/Tphantomhive13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demons have souls.<br/>Human Mates are their other half of their souls.<br/>But a Demon hasn't found their rare Human Mate until Lucian became of age and decided to pop into Los Angeles, California and met Aaron Willingham.<br/>Join Aaron and Lucian on their adventure of accepting each other's love and figuring it out along the way.<br/>Why is Aaron's friend, Ezekiel, so tense around Lucian and trying to keep them apart?<br/>Why s Lucian really hesitant to bring Aaron to Hell; where they both belong?<br/>What about Aaron's dad?</p>
<p>I suck at summaries, bear with me. But it's a great story.<br/>Updates will take a while, sorry</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

The world has always been in a delicate balance between Light and Darkness. 

How is the balance kept? 

Demons and Humans. 

Demons were once Angels that lived in Heaven. That is until Lucifer fell along with those who followed him. Lucifer took on the new name, Satan, to show the acceptance of his new Demon status. The new Demons made their society and home in Hell; Their power determining which of the nine layers they live in. They are beings of fear and despair, feeding on Human Souls to stay strong and survive. However, there is one Human that they cannot devour. 

That Human is their Mate. 

A Mate is a Demon's other half. A Demon can become stronger once they found their Mate, a natural reaction their Magic will have to protect their Mate. Once a Human and a Demon Bond and make it known that they belong to each other, the Demon gains many new instincts as well as powers; such as, being to read their Mate's thoughts and emotions. A Bond, or Claim as Demons refer it as, is the complete unification of their Souls and it works both ways. The Human gains eternal life as well as the ability to read their Demon's thoughts, emotions, and access to their powers in extreme situations.

Most importantly, Human Mates are fertile. Why is that so important? Every species strive for reproductive success, it is just how nature works. An impregnated Demon carrying full term is a very rare feat, despite the carrying "Mother" being very careful. With a Human Mate, carrying full term is guaranteed no matter what gender the carrying Human is (a Demon pregnancy doesn't work the same as a Human pregnancy): well, there is a very slim chance of a miscarriage but that's only if the pregnant Human Mate caught on the rare moment in time where their Demon isn't by their side.

In Demon culture, once a young Demon reaches the adult age of eighteen thousand years old, they go to Earth to search for their Mate for 10 years. It is a rite of passage to adulthood. So far, there has not been a Demon that has found their Mate. A Human Mate is rare, since Demons also need a food source.  They are not hard to find; once a Demon is near-or just missed-their Mate, they would know. Even as they come back alone, few Demons refuse to Mate with another Demon, preferring to wait for their Mate’s death and hopeful that they would become a fellow Demon in Hell. Most Demons of Higher Class, as well as most from lower classes, look down on Humans. They are quite content without Humans “tainting” their blood and culture. As for the rest, they are indifferent to the matter. 

With each failure of finding a Mate, the idea has dwindled down to a myth. Demons have been taught about the subjects of Mates, but in vain. It was hopeless to find a Mate, so being taught about them was viewed as useless information and wasted time in an eternity.

But all that changed when the Prince of Hell became of age. 


	2. Chapter 1 Meet Lucian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Prince of Hell is introduced

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally updated! I'm supposed to be doing homework but eh, sacrifices must be made I guess.  
> Enjoy!

Lucian awoke to the too bright rays from Hell's sun striking his face through his bedroom window. He sat up with a groan, scratching behind his golden goat horns as he yawned.

"Good morrow, Your Highness," a flamboyant, feminine voice greeted. “Your bath is prepared! Oh! And a very Happy Birthday! You’re of age now!” As she giggled, her skeletal wings and tail shook along with her body.

Lucian scowled at the mostly naked demoness’s enthusiasm. “Anastasia, I’m just going to Hunt and make Contracts while I’m there. Your excitement is unwarranted,” He grouched as he got out of bed. His majestic, black, and ironically angelic wings flapped a few times to stretch and break a few kinks before folding against his back. His foul mood remained as he bathed in the adjoined bathroom and dressed, and it grew worse as Anastasia babbled about finding his Mate.

“Your Highness,” Anastasia began as she affectionately ran a hand through Lucian’s hair then she frowned, “Lucian. You are one of the few demons who have survived a demon’s pregnancy, and with your bloodline, that’s a large feat. Don’t you think that you were born for a reason?”

“No. I’m just unfortunately lucky to have a Father who is the King of Hell and a Mother who wanted nothing to do with me. Humans are just food anyway, what else is there? No one has found their Mate, and I’m no exception,” Lucian huffed.

Anastasia sighed and pushed back the long raven locks covering Lucian’s forehead to kiss the area. “Have it your way, but when you return with a Mate, don’t come crying to me.” She poked his nose. “I’ll see you in 10 years. Now go speak to your Father before you go.”

Lucian stared into his caretaker’s striking emerald eyes. “I’ll see you in 10 years. At least I’ll finally catch up on my hunting, right? No more sleeping to preserve my power.”

Anastasia chuckled and pushed Lucian out of his grand bedroom. “Yes, yes, now go!”

Lucian gave a small snicker which died as quickly as it came. He walked down one of the many grand hallways of the Palace residing in the Ninth Layer of Hell. He paused to stare out of one of the many floor-to-ceiling windows to admire the ice-filled landed that formed his home layer. Everything in the Ninth Layer was made of ice, despite the popular belief that Hell is brimstone and fire. That’s the First Layer, where the majority of human souls go to suffer. Hell isn’t so bad either, but Lucian is a demon, so of course it wouldn’t be. He wasn’t allowed any other place to live in. Sure, he’s about to go to Earth for 10 years but that doesn’t mean anything. He wouldn’t belong there, and Lucian doesn’t really belong anywhere else in Hell, other than the Ninth Layer.

His crimson eyes stared at one of the many ice flowers decorating the Palace’s garden, a carbon copy of a paradise long lost to the Demons. To his Father and the original Fallen Angels, this garden is a bittersweet memory and a wound that would forever be open. To Lucian, it was a place of solace. When he wasn’t in his lessons or sleeping, Lucian was often found in the garden, just thinking under the grand ice tree in the center.

Lucian sighed and continued his trek to the Throne Room. He walked in as his Father, Satan, was speaking with one of the Tormentors of one of the Layers. Satan’s slimy black wings were folded against his back, and they bore no other purpose. When Lucifer fell and took on the name Satan, his wings could no longer fly, tainted with the treason and sin he was forced to bear. The Tormentors had it pretty easy in Hell, compared to what he and Satan have to go through: all they do is punish the souls.

“Father,” Lucian called out after trying to be patient and wait out the conversation.

“Ah, Lucian,” Satan finally noticed and he shooed the Tormentor away, “Happy 18 thousandth, you’re finally of age.”

Lucian grunted in response.

Satan’s black eyes stared into Lucian’s. “Son, I…should you find your Mate-”

“I won’t find y Mate, don’t worry.” Lucian turned his back to his Father. “I’ll be on my way.” He left before Satan could reprimand him.

Once he exited the Palace, Lucian spread his wings and took flight. He barely glanced below him to watch as each layer grew larger and large beneath him. He landed on the lava red rock floor of the First Layer, ignoring the screams of agony and despair from the Souls as he moved towards the ebony Gates of Hell.

A guard took notice of Lucian’s arrival and he bowed. “Your Highness,” He greeted, “You wish to leave?”

Lucian stared at the raven-haired guard and snorted. “Cornelius, there’s no need for formalities. Just let me through and be done with it.”

Cornelius’s vibrant leaf green eyes sparkled with amusement as he chuckled. “You still haven’t changed, friend.” He snapped his fingers, whipping his wolf/beast-like tail side to side.

The Gates opened with a loud groan and clanged to a halt once enough space was made for Lucian to make an exit.

Lucian scoffed and flew out of the Gates and into the darkness.

When he opened his eyes, Lucian stared at a blue sky instead of a charcoal and ash colored one. The Demon Prince took a moment to admire the fluffy white clouds and golden sun, as he does every time he takes a trip to Earth to hunt. Instead this time, he’s here for a while.

“I still don’t know why I like the Earth’s sky,” Lucian mused aloud before climbing out and away from the sinkhole and dusted his clothes off. “Where did I land this time?”

He watched the green blades of grass crush under his sneakered feet as he walked to the city closest to him. The sign read “Los Angeles.” Lucian smirked and continued into the city, his hunger’s intensity growing with every whiff of despair he caught. He needed to feed _now_.

A teenaged girl pushed pass Lucian just as he was about to scout the place for prey. “Out of my way loser,” She snapped as she glared at the Demon Prince.

Lucian raised his hands in mock surrender and bowed his head a bit to hide his fanged smirk.

When the girl continued walking, Lucian stuck to the shadows and followed her. She stopped at an alley and gave a suspicious glance around before entering it. _You’re making this too easy, mortal_ , Lucian snickered as he slipped into the alley and watched as the girl spoke with a shady-looking man. _Perfect._

“Here’s the cash,” The girl announced, flipping her auburn hair back as she handed an impressive wad of cash to the bearded, well-dresses man.

“Hmm,” The man hummed as he counted the money. “You’re short a grand.”

“I’ll get it to you! Getting that amount wasn’t easy, but I’ll pay you back. I need my heroin!”

“Look lady-”

Lucian snickered, stepping into view. “I think I’ll make my appearance. I’m impatient, and it gets worse when I’m hungry.”

“You said-” The man was about to yell at the girl but he silenced once Lucian snapped his fingers. The man froze before dropping to the ground, motionless.

“I-Is he dead?” The girl whimpered as she stared at Lucian in horror.

Lucian grinned, exposing his fangs as he let more of his Demonic features reveal themselves. “No no no, he’s not dead or alive, but in a state in between. If I kill him, I’ll lose his Soul, and I can’t afford that. Like I said, I’m hungry.”

Lucian pounced on the girl and silenced her before her scream could get anyone’s attention.

Feeling full and refreshed, Lucian continued wandering Los Angeles: following a tug in his gut without realizing it. The windows from the shops he passed by revealed to him the Human disguise he took: a teenager with wily black hair and eyes so light brown that they almost seem red. Lucian sighed and he finally came to a halt in front of a modern-looking school building. He looked to the sign and it read “Triton High School.”

“Why would I come here?” Lucian questioned himself but continued into the school anyway, as if an invisible force was calling him there.

Hypnotizing the lady at the front desk to form a fake student profile for Lucian was a simple feat; his Magic was replenished anyway thanks to a good hunt. He even went further and probed her mind to find out how the school works so he could blend in with the rest of the Humans.

“This is a prison of misery,” The Demon Prince muttered once he was done and searched for his “classroom” of his current period. He covered his nose. “And it reeks of angst and…is that falseness? Ugh.”

The sensation in his gut intensified once he reached his classroom. Lucian stared at the wooden door with a blank expression, ignoring the teacher’s plaque and opened the door. He meant to look through the classroom and stare at what could be potentially his prey.

But his world came to a halt when he automatically locked his gaze with a pair of sky blue eyes.

_Mate_ was the only word that ran through the Demon's mind to recognize the eyes's owner.

 


	3. Chapter 2 Meet Aaron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! An update!  
> Sorry for the long wait guys! School and life got in the way but now I'm vacation and I finally got this chapter doneOh and this chapter kinda gets really angsty, sorta religious, and has some religion hate so sorry if I offend anyone

At 6, Aaron jumped due to the blaring alarm from his alarm clock. He smacked the offending object until it went silent and he glared at the red numbers telling him the time.

"Aaron!" His mother, Ariane called from downstairs, "Sweetheart! I made your breakfast so get up before it gets cold!"

"Alright!" Aaron called back groggily and he climbed out of bed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

He quickly threw on his white collared shirt and ironed, khaki pants before making his bed and throwing his black sneakers on. He shuffled to the bathroom and combed his blonde hair until it was in a neat, straight part and he stared into his reflection's sky blue eyes. His groggy frown turned into a sneer as unplesant thoughts started to drift through his slowly awakening mind. Aaron sat through his father's sermon the other day....amd it did not sit well with Aaron at all. "'The Bible says Adam and Eve, not Adam and Steve or Eve and Mary. Homosexuality is a sin and the entire world is going to Hell now that it's legal to marry them'," He quoted under his breath as he put on deoderant and cologne, "Yet, you'll turn around and say that God loves everyone, Father. Just you wait, in two months you're gonna find out that you raised a sin in your household for eighteen years and I'll be long gone before you disown me." Aaron snatched his backpack and went down downstairs.

"Good morning Aaron," Aaron's Father, Kristofferson, greeted once Aaron took his place at the table.

"Morning," Aaron returned the greeting curtly and was about to dig in to his scrambled eggs and bacon when his father stopped him with a light "thwap" on his wrist with the newspaper.

"Say grace before eating. You know that by now, Aaron." Kristofferson adjusted the collar of his preacher's outfit.

The young adult sighed and folded his hands in prayer. "Thank you God for this breakfast."

"Now you can eat."

Aaron frowned at Kristofferson and proceeded to wolf down his breakfast.

"Aaron," Ariane chided as she sharply pulled Aaron's ear, "Baby bites. You have manners."

Aaron groaned and swallowed his food, rubbing his ear. "Sorry, Mom. I'm just hungry."

"Stop growing then! You're outgrowing me, young man!"

Aaron laughed as he placed his dishes in the sink and he gave his mother a kiss on the cheek after brushing his teeth. He looked to his father and gave the preacher a nod. He checked the time and his eyes widened; he was going to run late for school. "Bye Mom! Bye Father!" Aaron shouted over his shoulder as he bolted to the front door.

"Have a good day, sweetie! I love you!" Ariane called back.

"Peace be with you!" Kristofferson yelled.

"And with your spirit! Love you too, Mom!" Aaron hastily replied before shutting the door behind him and climbing into his 2008 silver Toyota Highlander. He started the car and quickly pulled out of the driveway and off to school. He gave a long sigh as he drove, turning on the radio to the news. Aaron was more commonly known as the "Preacher's kid" because his Father was the most renowned Preacher in their community. The church his Father preaches at isn’t the only church in Los Angeles but it's one of the more popular ones and Aaron hated that.

His Father's Church was only famous because it caters to the homophobic people that populate the local area.

And Aaron is gay; ironic how he's the very kind of person that his Father hates.

Aaron doesn't have a close relationship with his Father anyway. He can't call his Father "Dad"; no, he has to call Kristofferson "Father" because that was his Father's "proper title." As Aaron grew older, religion pushed them even further apart. There wasn't a second of a day that his Father didn't preach about Christianity. His Father was so religious that Aaron wouldn't just be grounded when he was misbehaving or just being a bad kid in general; he would also be forced to memorize a passage in the Bible and then go to confession where he had to confess to _his own Father_ about his sins. Being religious isn't a bad thing though; Aaron knew and understood that. It's just the fact that some people force their religion down other people's throats and use it to justify things that gets Aaron's blood boiling.

Don't get him started on the justification and hypocrisy.

When he was a little kid, Aaron was the perfect kid; he acted as expected of a Preacher's son. Aaron didn't mind going to Church every Sunday and Holy Days of Obligation. Everything changed when he went to middle school though. He didn't want to be at Church all the time and his Father was trying to control who Aaron could or could not be friends with. As Aaron forced himself out of his musings and parked, he gave a small smile as he saw his group of friends already gathered at their usual bench on the school courtyard and he quickly flocked toward them. Spencer and his twin brother, Sean was sitting on the bench: Sean sat next to Spencer, who had his boyfriend, Ezekiel, sitting on his lap so Aaron would have a spot on the bench.

"Comfortable there Zeke?" Aaron joked as he took his spot next to Sean.

Sean laughed while Spencer snickered.

"Yeah, I'm very comfortable," Ezekiel sassed as he kissed Spencer's cheek.

Aaron rolled his eyes. "Just keep it PG, guys."

His Father obviously hates Spencer and Ezekiel because of their relationship and sexuality but Aaron and Sean wouldn't have any of it. Spencer and Sean's Dad was one of the big donors for his father's Church and when Kristofferson uttered one insult about Spencer, Spencer's Dad didn't hesitate to pull the "I'll stop donating" card to shut Kristofferson up. Ezekiel wasn't so lucky, but he didn't care one bit. He visits the Church every once in a while, another strike against Aaron's Father, and would just smile during Kristofferson's anti-homosexuality sermons.

Spencer, Sean, and Ezekiel didn't sympathize Aaron for having a strict Father; they sympathized Kristofferson for being close-minded and Aaron loved them for that.

"Hey Aaron," Sean said, snapping Aaron out of his thoughts with a nudge, “Spence, Zeke, and I are gonna drive around and watch some fireworks tonight. You game?”

“Of course I am,” Aaron answered. “You guys going right after school?”

“No,” Zeke sighed, “My Mom is putting me on house arrest until I get my homework done.” He rolled his eyes. “I’ll have to text you guys when I’m finally free.”

“Mom and Dad might do the same thing,” Spencer groaned, “They won’t let me senior slide in peace.”

“And that’s why I’m the good twin,” Sean teased.

“Guys, we only have a month and two weeks left. You can’t quit now,” Aaron tried to motivate his lazy friends.

“How are you guys still motivated? I’m so done with school,” Zeke dramatically retorted.

The group saw the flock of students heading inside the school building. The bell must have rung.

“I’ll see you guys at lunch,” Aaron said as he got up, “Peace!”

Aaron waved to his friends as he broke into a jog toward the front door, trying to avoid running over the slower students as he weaved through the crowd. His first period was on the other side of the school building and if he was late one more time, his art teacher would flunk him for the year. He sprinted down the halls once the coast was clear and he managed to get into the art room just as the bell rang to signal the start of first period. He gave a sigh of relief, and then coughed from inhaling the paint fumes.

“Congrats Mr. Willingham,” his art teacher announced, “You get to keep your A average.”

“Thanks Miss Stephonsky,” Aaron breathlessly responded as he took his usual seat at the table in the far left of the art room where no one else sat, giving him ample space to draw and paint large projects. He placed his backpack leaning against his stool and he grabbed his large canvas that Ms. Stephonsky reserved for him and gathered some paint. He stared down at the blank canvas as he organized his paints. “Maybe I can finally put something on this canvas once this double period’s done,” He muttered to himself.

The bell rang and Aaron stared at the still-blank canvas with a forlorn expression. He heaved a heavy sigh and he slowly put away his paints and the canvas, making himself the last one out of the classroom.

“Mr. Willingham?” Ms. Stephonsky called out.

Aaron paused and he turned around. “Yes Miss Stephonsky?” He responded.

“I noticed that you’ve been having trouble with that canvas. Is something the matter?”

“Not really…I just haven’t been inspired yet, I guess.”

Ms. Stephonsky stood up from her desk, her hazel eyes softening as she placed a pencil in her messy pink bun. “Aaron, you know that you can talk to me about any problems you have. You’ve been staring at that canvas for almost a week now. That must be one heck of an art block you have there.”

Aaron gave a small smile. “I’m fine Miss Stephonsky. I’ll get something on that canvas tomorrow.” The bell rang and he frowned.

“I’ll write you a pass,” Ms. Stephonsky chuckled as she returned to her desk to grab a slip of paper. She scribbled on it and handed the slip to Aaron. “And if I don’t see something on that canvas tomorrow, I expect you to come back after school to get started. If you’re having this much trouble finding inspiration, then I don’t know how you’ll manage in your art college classes.”

“Thanks Miss Stephonsky, I’ll keep that in mind.”

He walked out of the art room and took his time getting to his English class.

Aaron was anything but fine. His Father was one of his huge problems, of course. He was bound to find out about Aaron’s sexuality at one point, and Aaron has been super careful with keeping it low key. If he slips up, the entire school will now in seconds with how fast rumors spread. Then the entire community will find out on the same day and then his Father would find out on the same night. All that secret keeping is taking a toll on Aaron; he can’t date anyone without blowing his secret out of the water or hurting an innocent person and he can’t relax. Art was his only escape from his problems, and pretty much the only thing he was good at. Painting and drawing had helped him just turn his back on the world and reveal his deepest thoughts and desires through colors and lines. The best thing he loved about art is that it’s all up to the viewer’s interpretation; there’s no concrete meaning in art because everyone can come up with their own meaning. Art made it super easy to reveal who he truly was while simultaneously hiding who he truly was. Now, even that is being jeopardized because of his stupid art block.

Because of how jealous he is of Spencer and Ezekiel.

Aaron is happy for them, he really is…but he wants that too, a boyfriend. He wants someone else to love him besides his Mom and his friends. It angers Aaron to know that he _can’t_ have what Spencer and Ezekiel have because of his Father.

Well, he can’t have a boyfriend….yet. After he graduates, then he would come out to his parents. Aaron applied to art colleges across the country solely for that reason; when he comes out, he wouldn’t have to deal with his parents anymore because he would be far away. Once he’s away, then he wouldn’t care if his Father disowned him and hated him.

Aaron lazed into English and barely paid attention to what his teacher was even saying. He was too preoccupied with trying to come up with half-assed ideas to paint to care about grammar and what Shakespeare was talking about in his plays. He put down his head and gave a quiet groan. He was so done with school today, and he wanted to just skip the rest of his classes; but his next period is Pre-Calculus, and he’ll be damned if he failed miserably in that class all because he missed one day of stupid notes.

He roamed the hallways to get to his Pre-Calc class when a weird feeling in his gut suddenly surfaced. Aaron stopped in the hallway, allowing himself to be shoved aside by the passing students as he assessed himself. He wasn’t sick, that much was for sure. The feeling didn’t make him feel nauseous, but he felt…odd. He felt like there were butterflies in his stomach, but at the same time it didn’t feel like he had them. Aaron felt excited…and strangely edgy of the student around him. Before these strange feelings could freak out Aaron, the bell shrilly rang and the blonde cursed under his breath and ran into his class before the teacher could close the door on him.

The feeling grew worse, if that was even the proper way to describe how they escalated from feeling uneasy to having Aaron fidgeting in his seat and struggling to solve the warm-up problems on the board. His sky blue eyes kept darting to the door as he impatiently waited for someone’s arrival, and then he blinked and tried to stare at the board, fighting the compulsion to keep checking the door. Who the hell was he waiting for anyway? And why was he excited and anxious for this person to arrive? How did he even know someone was coming to this class anyway?

Aaron barely managed to start the first problem when he heard the wooden door groan as it opened and he automatically looked up to see a handsome teenaged male standing in the doorway. The teen was the epitome of sexy: midnight black locks of hair in a chaotic-but-controlled hairstyle, perfect bronze complexion with chiseled features and, yep, muscles that made Aaron’s knees turn to jelly...and he was only _sitting_. But it was the male’s eyes that literally took Aaron’s breath away and made his heart race; the male’s eyes were a unique crimson-brown color and they zeroed in on Aaron.

The world didn’t seem to exist around the two as soon as they made eye contact, and Aaron was suddenly hyperaware of his appearance and that he was blushing like a cliché schoolgirl.

“May I ask who you are, sir?” Aaron heard the teacher demand, anchoring him back to reality.

Aaron wanted to pout. The teacher just had to ruin it, but the two male still kept their intense eye contact.

“The name’s Lucian,” The male answered in a deep, suave voice. Lucian held out the papers in his hand without looking to the teacher, “I’m the new student.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it makes you guys feel better, I have some of chapter 3 already written and hopefully I won't take forever with that chapter. But I have other stories to write, so it's hard to manage, you know?  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated! I would love to hear some criticism and feedback from you guys!  
> And a super huge thanks for bearing with me! I really appreciate you guys for sticking with me and my being a terrible author

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah it's really short, sorry guys!  
> I'm on school vacation so hopefully I can rewrite chapters 1 and 2 and post them as soon as possible!  
> Please, bear with me!


End file.
